


Two Halves

by Gunshy Fiction (Defiler_Wyrm)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Love/Hate, M/M, Made For Each Other, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 05, Structured Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/pseuds/Gunshy%20Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're two halves made whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves

I hate you all the ways I hate myself–

And fear, if truth be told, now that I

know the part of me I've been so

scared of was you all along.

                                                I understand the nature of hate and fear;

                                                mine was the first heart in this world to truly

                                                know uncertainty, and I don't even rightly have

                                                a heart – though, perhaps, I could for you.

You're everything I never want to be

and everything I've always feared I am.

You're the red haze in my eyes, the ice

in my veins, the tarnish on my soul.

                                                I had such purpose, terrible and pure, before

                                                you. I've learned a new kind of fear in pursuit

                                                of you, a new desperation, so skin to hate

                                                it burns inside me: a shadow to match my light.

I had such certainty, misguided and pure,

before I knew. I learned a new kind of despair

in that chapel, a new determination, now

that I know what I am and was always meant to be.

                                                You're everything I ever dared to hope for

                                                and all that I've despised and I should

                                                hate you most of all – but you freed me from

                                                the endless dark; how could I not love you then?

I understand the nature of hate and fear;

but this is something else, I think, a calm

settling on the storm of my heart, a terrible

purpose: a light to match my shadow.

                                                I love you all the ways I love myself–

                                                and fear, if truth be told, now that you're

                                                so close I can feel you like a phantom limb,

                                                the part of me I've been missing all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr at: http://defilerwyrm.tumblr.com/post/64255713659/were-two-halves-made-whole


End file.
